jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda20
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Test Matoro''Talk'' ToWFF 11:47, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt aber... [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 11:49, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Yoda20, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion 11:51, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal auf meine Seite bei Zugehörigkeit. Ich bin ein erfahrener Wikianer bei Wikia und bin mit solchen Sachen durchaus vertraut. Ich hab die Vorschau einfach nur vergessen. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 11:53, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Verblüfft? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 11:59, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du tatsächlich in Wikis Erfahrung hast solltest du eigentlich wissen dass 1.) Leute nicht immer sofort antworten und 2.) Diskussionen dort geführt werden wo sie begonnen wurden (in diesem Fall auf deiner Disku). Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 12:01, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Geh auf den Link in meiner Signatur und such im ToWFF nach Benutzer:Matoro20. Da kannst du sehen, wo ich noch so bin und, dass ich wirklich erfahren bin. Wegen den vielen Wikis kann ich hier nicht so oft on kommen. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 12:03, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Machs besser nicht. Der will das nicht finden. Ich kann dir die URL aber geben: de.towff.wikia.com [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' ToWFF 12:04, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wie Kyle gesagt hat, werden Diskussionen immer da weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Und wenn du hier mit deiner Wikierfahrung protzen musst, frage ich mich, warum du es nicht zustanden bringst, einen normalen externen Link vernünftig anzubringen... Pandora Diskussion 12:35, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Nun, das liegt wahrscheinlich an der URL. Ich hatte mich nämlich vertippt. Und protzen muss ich nicht. Ich hab momentan wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als zu protzen. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen, dann kann ich hier richtig aktiv werden. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk'' 12:43, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Und jetzt funktioniert der Link. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 12:45, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Versuch doch bitte wenigstens, nicht immer schnell zweimal hintereinander zu speichern... Pandora Diskussion 12:52, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Das kann daher kommen, dass ich dann was vergessen hab und es noch anfüge. Wie gesagt, ich bin ein wenig gehetzt. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 12:53, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Deine Edits Hallo, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wie du in JP:WJNI nachlesen kannst, die Jedipedia keine Chat-Plattform ist. Edits dieser Art möchte ich dich bitten abzustellen. Es gibt eine Menge wichtigerer Sachen hier zu tun (diese Kategorie um nur einen kleinen Teil zu nennen), um die du dich verstärkt kümmern solltest. Zudem will ich dir nur sagen, dass der Werbe-Link in deiner Signatur hier nicht gut ankommt. Das Verlinken von solchen Zeiten gilt als sehr unprofessionell, und insbesondere als noch unprofessioneller als dass Wikia hier sehr unbeliebt ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:22, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Is ja gut Mann. und noch was: Hört mit den ganzen Belehrungen auf. Ich hab ein großes privates Problem, mann. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']][[User Talk:Yoda20|''Talk]] 16:47, 11. Sep. 2009 (CEST)